


Stay Tonight

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mostly Gen, RPF, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, themes, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: Slice-of-life moments told in five sentences, either platonic or romantic.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 38
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Themes are from the [5 sentence fics @ LJ](5sentence-fics.livejournal.com), set 3. Lots of run-on sentences ahead.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is RPF. Purely fictional. If you're B and E, please look away.

**01 -Flip side**

This is ridiculous.

But this might lead to a path beyond the one they could no longer embark.

This is crazy.

He can’t believe he is agreeing to this way ward plan; this is going to be the last time he would ever listen to any of Brett Yang suggestions.

Eddy places his money on the counter and hurriedly shoves the new wigs into the designated protective covers, ignoring Brett’s guffaws in the back.

**02 – Red tape**

As they hit their twenties, things that seem self-evident or vague, no longer can be excused as unknown.

Things such as filing taxes and avoiding copyright strikes; or getting a business up and running, alongside your best friend since childhood by posting goofy videos on classical music.

So much paperwork, so much backlog. There is not enough hours in a day to practice violin and film videos at the same time.

“We really need to hire a minion soon,” Brett mumbles sleepily as he presses his face into Eddy’s shoulder and falls asleep without hearing Eddy’s answer.

**03 - Shot down**

“They think Brettany should come back in the next video.”

“Nope.”

“They think the red hair suits you.”

“Still not wearing that atrocity again.”

Eddy sighs, put upon, and gives Brett his best doe-eyed look, “Okay, will you wear it then if I get to become Edwina with you?”

**04 - Calling me home**

“I’ll miss you,” Eddy’s lips wobbled and his eyes turned misty.

“I’ll miss you too,” Brett clenched his hands into fists, blinking his eyes in an attempt to suppress his own tears.

“Call me, okay?” Eddy’s face was turning red, unable to stop his sadness from creeping into his expression.

“Every day, I promise.” Brett's couldn't stop his own mouth from wobbling. 

Years later, when they recount that memory of two kids saying goodbye to each other, Eddy would scream out in embarrassment, laughing into his palms and Brett would laugh with him, teasingly pointed out how adorable their adolescent selves once were.

**05 - Hands are tied**

It might not have been an original idea, but it was THE idea that seemed to garner a lot of interest, albeit from their growing shipper fans. With twenty thousand pairs of eyes focused on them and Eddy breathing down his neck, so so close to his back, they entertained their audience with Tchaikovsky’s Romeo and Juliet on Brett’s violin.

Eddy did the bowing with his right hand while Brett controlled the fingering with his left hand. The careful distance they usually kept between each other was no longer taken into consideration.

While everyone was focused on their unconventional playing, Eddy’s free hand squeezed Brett’s own—a silent acknowledgement that _they made it, this was really happening_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself not to post more fics when I've still 2 WIPs to finish (I'm almost done with one of them anyway, the other one is under consideration) but I've been in the mood for gen fics. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaking up the numbering.
> 
> Instigated by @missssmon to post more lmfao.
> 
> Hover above the Chinese text for translation.

**21 - A matter of luck**

Sometimes Eddy wonders about what might have been if his mother hadn’t taken him to math tutoring that particular day, signed him up for that particular tutor.

It leads him also wondering what might have been if he hadn’t joined youth orchestra, that particular small orchestra filled with older, experienced players and attended that particular rehearsal day.

His path would have definitely diverged from the one he is walking right now, straight into Med Uni, a long road into medicine. No doubt his parents would have been extremely proud of this alternate self of Eddy Chen. 

But he doesn’t dwell too long on those _what might have beens_ and _what could have beens_ , because at the end of the day, those paths don’t have Brett Yang in them; and he says it often, both on-screen and off-screen, staring at his best friend, smiling, “I’m so lucky that I’ve met you.”

**22 - Major renovation**

The tour around Eddy’s place was relatively short and straightforward. It was a bachelor pad, complete with a couch big enough for only three people, a small dining room filled with small appliances fitted into the cupboards, one bedroom and one study room.

If Brett had chosen a different career, he would have taken down the kitchen wall that separated the hallway and padded up the study room that served as Eddy’s music room. He would also add more plants into the corners, just to bring color to Eddy’s rather monochrome interior design and give him some fresh air.

“Bro, plants hate me,” Eddy laughed when Brett suggested that last bit out loud, “But if you don’t mind watering them for me, I think I can get some from the local gardening shop.”

**23 - Exit the dragon**

Chinese New Year means large family gatherings at his grandparents’ house, overhearing lots of family gossip, meeting cousins twice removed, and being sung to “[恭喜恭喜恭喜你呀](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYfb7yPDKD8) uncle-granduncle” by the new generation of Chens with their toothy smiles and expectant eyes (God, he feels old when he realizes several of his cousins from both side of his family, are married and have kids now).

Family gatherings mean that at least one person is going to ask him to play “[雪花飘飘北风啸啸](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GItSyrKvTtA)” and "[我向你飞 雨温柔的坠 像你的擁抱把我包圍](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_gcrIgcs9g)" on repeat because grandma and grandpa loved those songs so so much.

Then the dreaded questions start pouring—“when are you going to get a girlfriend?”; “How long are you going to keep making videos?”; “How much do videos pay these days?” and so on.

A rendition of “[對面的女孩看過來](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1DDNQABFXU)” and “[我送你離開 千里之外](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocDo3ySyHSI)” comes to mind but that is probably not something they would accept.

His phone rings before he could figure out how to word his answers and when he sees Brett’s name on his screen, he hums “[愛真的需要勇氣 來面對流言蜚語](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-adjvy1NEgs)” and politely eases himself out of their presence to greet his friend, “Brett, Happy new year! Where’s my red envelop?”

**24 - Blotting paper**

Sweat rolled down their faces and their necks, drenching the back of their shirts.

They found temporary relieve standing near high-rise buildings, where the large structures shielded them from the unforgiving Australian sun.

Everywhere felt too hot to move, but they weren’t about to give up on this campaign just because they couldn’t handle the heat.

In the back of Eddy’s mind, he worried about how much slower his bowing had gotten and how stickier his fingertips had become on the fingering board—wincing, when his perfect pitch got triggered.

He smiled gratefully when Brett wordlessly wiped his forehead and even managed to catch the sweat that dripped into his eyes.

**25 - Drawing the line**

Brett doesn’t feel guilty when he nudges Eddy awake with an arm.

He is filming another candid vlog, this time--of Eddy’s sleeping face pressed against the airplane window, because why not? Brett couldn’t fall asleep anyway, his body feeling sore all the wrong places, beyond exhausted from the tour.

“Sleeping like a baby.” Brett teases as Eddy’s face scrunches in annoyance at being woken up.

Eddy’s eyes flutter open; he squints and grimaces at the camera before pulling up his blanket over his head, muffling his “Fu—roff.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned in order. I imagined he probably grew up hearing a lot of famous songs during family gatherings:  
> 1\. [恭喜恭喜 Good wishes, good wishes children song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYfb7yPDKD8)  
> 2\. [一剪梅 A Spray of Plum Blossoms by Fei Yu Qing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GItSyrKvTtA)  
> 3\. [雨蝶 Butterfly Rain by Lee E-Jun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrpOdvBC8Co)  
> 4\. [對面的女孩看過來 Girl from across, look over here by Richie Jen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1DDNQABFXU)  
> 5\. [千里之外 Far Away by Jay Chou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocDo3ySyHSI)  
> 6\. [勇氣 Courage by Fish Leong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-adjvy1NEgs)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This challenge is like, trying to make sentences as long and as coherent as possible.
> 
> I can't English at times /hides face\\.
> 
> With the continuous support from Mon and everyone who has made it so far <3.

**06 - Call of the wild**

It was cold and uncomfortable and insects kept buzzing in his ears.

His body was not used to lying on the hard, unrelenting surface of the ground. There were several things poking his back, no matter how many times he twisted or turned.

Eddy’s eyes kept fluttering open, staring at the night sky, then at Brett beside him, before closing his eyes. _Please let me sleep_ , he begged inwardly, curling closer to his friend, _just one more night, let me sleep_.

**07 - Walking on the sun**

They have been playing almost non-stop out in the open, trying to attract people to help fund their cause; Brett’s arms feel like they are ready to fall off and Eddy is playing as if his life depended on it.

They are both beyond exhausted and sleep-deprived. Their goal is so _so_ close and yet so _so_ unbearably far—every minute, every note seems to be hemming and hawing like a rickety old man, but there is no time to wish for relief—not now, not ever.

When they finally reach their goal, the floodgate of emotions hits them so hard, Eddy throws himself at his friend, sobbing and soaking his friend’s shirt with salty tears and wet mumbles of relief, while Brett ends up staring into the horizon, his eyes too tired, his mind wrapped in haze and suspects himself to be having an out of body experience as he utters, “I love you, man”.

“I love you too,” Eddy returns and the image of his best friend’s red, blotchy face battling sadness, happiness and exhaustion is forever burned in the back of Brett’s mind.

**08 - No retreat**

Their first world tour was initially supposed to be a few weeks at best, maybe four weeks.

Somehow they were convinced to cram in several extra performances between several cities and exchanged their return tickets for later dates.

They met new people, visited countries they had never dreamed of ever touring, tried out local cuisine, took lots of cringe short videos and pictures together and most of all, they performed classical music to a captivated audience in fully-booked concert halls.

It had been fun doing this world tour, riding the high of their ridiculous gamble and enjoying the fruition of their initially outrageous idea.

So at the tail end of all the tour, the idea kept nipping at the back of their heads, that this might just be their calling—a future they would have never dreamed of until now.

**09 - Stitch in time**

“Eddy, we need to talk.”

“Yes?”

“It’s useless to hide it from me, Eddy, I know—and I want you to understand that I won’t judge you. I saw the handcuffs and the uniform—it’s okay, no judgment.”

Eddy stares blankly at him. “What handcuffs?”

**10 - Take the fall**

Brett doesn’t know what he would have done if their little challenge had failed.

As someone with a competitive streak, it doesn’t sound like him to step back, give up and wallow into himself.

Because if they had visited all avenues and still didn’t make the cut, then it was time to evaluate their mission and come up with a different plan of action, less ambitious, more achievable.

(Eddy, though, he would have cried and apologise for something out of his control.

“I would not!” Eddy denies vehemently, his voice wet and his face tucked into Brett’s hoodie, his arms tighten around his friend’s neck to choke Brett in his embrace at the end of their five-day campaign.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to @missssmon for cheering me on and putting up with my rambling in this fandom. <3

**11 - Lonely at the top**

They were on tour, booked last minute tickets and found a hotel within their budget.

It wasn’t fancy or anything like a three-star hotel—their room was small, the beds taking up the whole space, the lounging set was pressed against the ends of Eddy's bed post and the wall.

In addition to the lack of space, breakfast, lunch and dinner weren’t included in the hotel fare. But that’s fine—the exclusion of food gives them the excuse to explore the local scenes, trying out interesting and reputable diners together.

It felt a lot like an adventure, new and exciting, foreign and exhilarating, and their wide-eyed outlooks quickly wore off when they realized they had taken too many wrong turns in a strange city before their big show, nearly getting lost as a result.

**12 - The big blue**

The weather was incredibly nice when they caught the cherry blossom season. They picked the corniest and the busiest time to fly to Japan and experienced what it was like to do _hanami_ , watching flower petals fall from the tree branches, flurry in the winds, whilst having an elaborate picnic with cheap _sando_ and _bento_ nearby.

Nothing different from a beautiful day—nice mild winds, clouds covering the sky to keep the burning sun at bay—perfect day to take lots of selfies with pink flowers blooming overhead, very much like in anime (nobody ever mentions the amount of humans they had to push past just to find a spot at the park).

Eddy choked on flowers though.

“My allergies,” he had said sadly between sneezes and glassy eyes, and Brett sympathetically passed him a pack of tissues—well at least they managed to capture the essence of cherry blossoms beauty on camera and made it into a parody date—before Eddy started sneezing continuously and looking utterly miserable, and Brett had to comfort him with ramen and allergy meds afterwards.

**16 - Evergreen**

They don’t think about it much—that they’re hitting their thirties soon.

Too busy practicing, too busy working, too busy building momentum for the project called TwoSetViolin and spreading love for classical music to laymen’s ears.

Age is just a number that indicates experience, a determination to become better than the person they once were a day before, or at least in the genre they have pledged their love for.

Gray hairs, deteriorating eyesight and stiff shoulders and joints—all part of the process of getting older, their bodies slowly wearing down.

And yet, the passion they have for the violin and classical music never wavered, remaining steadfast, even more fiery like the sunlight burning bright every morning hitting noon.

**17 - Keeping in touch**

Brett isn’t oblivious to matters of the heart—no matter how many times his friends tease him about being only interested in his violin—he really isn't.

He is just a little... focused elsewhere.

Nonetheless, Brett grudgingly admits, it has taken him longer to notice the actual signs.

It’s in the way Eddy would rather spend time with _him_ than having anime movie marathons with his friends, in the way Eddy knows when and how to Brett takes his drinks and his food preferences, and in the way Eddy would match Brett's pace even though his legs are longer and he is in a hurry, and It's in the way Eddy purposefully slows down and lets Brett lead the way, like Eddy is just content with following Brett everywhere, admiring his back and letting Brett reach his goal first. 

The most blatant sign of them all, is when Eddy would reach out shyly and hold onto Brett's wrist like he is brimming to be taken along for the ride, the long haul, the adventure, whichever it may be. 

**19 - On the radio**

When you’re so attuned to someone, things start to shift and blur into one whole category, like you’re assimilating into one but split in two separate beings.

You start sharing the many likes and dislikes of certain foods and drinks.

You start to find appeal in things you used to ignore, or worse, wouldn’t have shown particularly interest in until he introduced them to you.

Anxiety gets transferred back and forth between both of you without you actually feeling it, besides your own erratic jumps or flailing arms.

Somehow even your thoughts end up on the same page, as if you’re both telepathically connected—your minds turning to a frequency only you and him can find in this vast world of once-in-a-lifetime encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mon for listening to me ramble about writing all the time, more than ever.

**14 - Riding the rail**

The movie doesn’t have a recognizable plot besides the same formulaic trope of Bad Guy messes up with the Wrong Good Guy and kidnaps someone important from the Wrong Good Guy that sends the latter into a revenge-cum-search frenzy around the area into the Bad Guy lair.

The slapstick comedy and the cheesy villain lines makes Eddy laugh out loud and slap or kick Brett’s leg.

The long action sequences on top of the train makes Brett sit on the edge of his seat and wonder about people’s sanity for trying to jump on top of a running vehicle.

It is an entertaining movie, something to sit back and relax to, suspending their sense of realism for less than two hours.

Once the movie ends, they drag themselves out of the comfort of the sofa, stretching their bodies, groaning about tired muscles and weary bones until they have gathered enough motivation to grab something to eat and start filming again.

**13 - Deep water**

He thinks the sound is coming but it warps into a dulled note that doesn’t match the one in his mind.

He rubs his ears a few times, hoping that that will clear the stuffiness but it seems to get worse the more he rubs them.

It’s those damn allergies; Eddy has been sniffling and sneezing ever since he had woken up this morning with Brett looking at him with concern, asking if they should stop their filming schedule.

Brett places something warm and sour under his nose, saying “Honey lemon tea” as if that explains everything.

“If I puke, will you take care of me?” Eddy grimaces but doesn’t wait for the answer, reluctantly accepting the cup and downs the liquid with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, coughing and cursing as the sourness fills his mouth and his throat and shocks his senses awake.

**15 - In good standing**

There is a piercing look in his mother’s eyes whenever she asks him how Eddy is doing.

It matches the look Eddy’s sister gives them the few times she face-times them—well technically Eddy—but she often makes some time to call him over to talk about the weather, his health and his eating habits.

Whatever these looks mean, Brett feels like he is reporting to a strict higher-up, fessing up to stuff he and Eddy are doing, even if it’s just about playing video games all day or filming hilarious videos together or eating out in the nearest food joints instead of cooking at home.

“What’s wrong?” Eddy asks, always so sensitive to Brett’s moods after unexpected family phone calls, and hugs him from behind, arms around Brett’s chest and face pressed into Brett’s collar, latching onto him like a koala bear.

“Nothing.” Brett answers readily and swallows hard, ignoring the heaviness in his chest—the realization that maybe this thing he has with Eddy is no longer easy to hide from everyone’s eyes.

**20 - Stretching the truth**

“You look…”

“Just give it to me. I can handle whatever it is you want to say.”

“… uhmm… what’s that word… very uhm… cute and adorable.”

“You must be mistaking those words with ridiculous, how in the hell does this outfit make me look cute?”

**18 - Absence of fear**

“I love you.” Eddy says it freely, grinning from ear to ear, dimples dipping deep.

“I.” Brett pauses. “Love you too.” He finishes robotically and pretends to look elsewhere as Eddy holds the camera fixed on his face.

It’s become a game of endurance now: who would be the first to fall and admit it out loud.

According to Eddy’s calculations, he might be winning by a mile compared to Brett—who is too busy thinking of other things not even related to this game they have tacitly agreed to play, so Eddy gives Brett no warning and dives in to hug him tight around the neck to whisper “I love you,” privately, sincerely, with enough determination, into Brett’s ears than he does so in front of the camera.

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and staying till the end! <3
> 
> I'm not satisfied with some of the snippets but I've managed to complete this anyways. \o/ 
> 
> These prompts were really like pulling teeth to me. T_T Well, at least another fic done before I can work on another longer project.


End file.
